Computing devices are typically connected to a network with a network connection device. In one example, the network connection device is an Ethernet network device that connects a device to an Ethernet network. Some network connection devices communicate over a physical network cable. The cable may have multiple cable channels (e.g. multiple wires) that can carry different signals.
To standardize network wiring, organizations such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) have created standards that assign signals to specific cable channels. Network devices that operate with the standard will transmit and receive signals on pin connections that correspond to the assigned cable channels. However, when even a single channel becomes inoperable (e.g. one wire breaks), communication over the cable may not function properly or may even become entirely inoperable.